


Burning Bridges lemon

by Suzuhanai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Choking, Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, Master/Slave, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: After Nakarai and Rosemary make it back to her apartment, they both have a drink and things get naughty.Warning: This is a lemon and not for minors!
Relationships: Nakarai Keijin & Original Character(s)





	Burning Bridges lemon

Rosemary and Nakarai make it to her apartment. She collapses onto her couch and kicks off her shoes. Rosemary checks the time. "Wow, I didn't know it was that late. You can stay here if you want."

Many thoughts about the squad come to Nakarai's head, he sighs. "That would be great, actually. Thank you."

Nakarai sits down on the couch with her. "It'll be better than them being on my ass about what happened when they figure out it was me. Got anything to drink?" 

"Yeah, got some water, milk, whiskey, and Captain Jack's. Does any of that sound good to you?" 

"Captain, please." 

"Got it." Rosemary goes into the kitchen and grabs the bottle plus two shot glasses. She gives one to Nakarai and fills it with the good stuff.

"Thanks." He takes the shot. 

"No problem. It took me only four of those things to get me fucking plastered." 

"Really?" He takes another shot and turns his glass upside down. "Interesting." 

"Yeah." Rosemary takes a shot and turns her glass upside down as well. 

They stare at each other and begin to makeout. Nakarai takes her shirt off then reaches for her bra. 

Rosemary pulls away. "Wait. Are we really doing this?" 

"Only if you want to." 

"Yes." 

They resume making out. He pins her down and kisses her neck. Nakarai then bites and gently sucks on her neck.

"Nakarai, stop! That tickles."

He stops and she whimpers. "Just so you know I make the orders." Nakarai grabs her cheeks and pulls him closer to her. "I want you to know I will make the orders and you will call me master."

She nods. Nakarai pushes her down on the couch and sits on top of her. He lifts her chin up and kisses her neck. She moans softly. 

Nakarai's kissing transitions to rough sucking which leads to her loudly gasping. He pulls away, leaving a red mark on her neck. "You are marked now, slave. You belong to nobody but me." 

Nakarai pulls her hair, bringing her in for a kiss. "Do you understand? I'll let go as soon as you answer me and do it properly." 

"Yes, master. I understand completely." 

"Good. Shall you disobey me, there will be serious consequences." He lets go, lays back, and opens his legs. "Now be a good girl and come please me."

"Of course, master." She crawls over to him and grips his hard as shit dick. Rosemary starts jerking him off, causing friction. 

"Ow, okay stop. Have you tried lubricant?" 

"No."

"What was that?" 

"I meant that I haven't thought of that, master."

"Then what are you doing and go find some, slave! Hurry it up." 

Rosemary bows. "Yes, sir." She leaves and looks through drawers, cabinets, and wherever else one might find lubricant.

Rosemary picks up some coconut oil instead. "I'm sorry, master. I could only vaseline. Please, forgive me." She smiles.

Nakarai sighs as well as facepalms, he shakes his head. "Start lubing it up! Get to it." 

"Right away, master." Rosemary rubs the coconut oil on his penis. "I heard this stuff is actually good for sex." 

Nakarai squints his eyes and grabs her neck, causing her to drop the jar on the floor. Taken aback, she grabs his hand. 

He squeezes her neck nice and easy, she lets out a soft moan. "Shh, be a good girl and only speak when spoken to." 

Rosemary nods and moans.

"Do you understand? Also, I don't remember giving you permission to moan while being punished, did I?" Nakarai sighs. "I'm going to have to punish you more now."

He rubs her vaginal opening with two fingers. Nakarai dips his fingers into the coconut oil, lubing up her insides. He uses his to lubricate her and clean her out as well especially her clitoris.

Rosemary moans as he does so. It doesn't help that he licks her entrance as well. She whips her head up, trying to breathe as she drowns in the pleasure.

"You seem to be wet or punished enough, it seems." He releases his grip on neck and stands her up, leaning against her with his rock hard penis. "Shall we move to the bedroom?" 

"Yes, master." 

"You don't get to decide that. We are going there." He grabs her wrist tight and yanks her forward to the bedroom. Nakarai pushes her onto the bed and turns her body vertically. "You will finish what you started." 

Rosemary sits up and does the hand jive with his dick. Nakarai leans back and closes his eyes. He shivers while making various other sounds as Rosemary does whatever she pleases to his package.

"Ah, yes! Suck it real good, slave." He shivers some more and moans. Nakarai pushes her head down as she bobs for apples. "Oh yeah, just like that. Good girl." 

He pets her hair and shoves her head down more aggressively down on his dick. She tries to speak, gagging after deep throating him. 

"You dirty girl. Try to speak out of turn, are we?" Nakarai pulls her up by her hair. "I shall punish you for that, you naughty wench!"

He lines his dick up with her vaginal opening. Nakarai runs up and down it agonizingly slow. "I'm sorry that I made you gag. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah."

"Good." Nakarai moves around the outside in circles, also agonizingly slow. He changes it up and repeats the process. Rosemary begs and pleads for him to go inside her.

"I don't know. Will you be a good girl?"

"Yes, master!"

"Hmm, are you sure about that?" 

"Of course, master. Come inside me, please!" 

"Okay." He inserts only the tip inside of her. She moans and begs for more as he does the same thing but even slower before. Nakarai inches his way inside of her, little by little. 

He gives one more push, going all the way in. Rosemary gasps. Nakarai thrusts, staring out fast. Rosemary grips the sheets while moaning out to the heavens.

She arches her back and wriggles around. "Ah, yes! Thank you, master. Thank you!" Rosemary moans and pants. 

"You're welcome, slave." He lifts up her leg, thrusting deeper and hitting harder. This only increases the pleasure. 

"Nakarai, this feels really good. I mean... master, I'm about to- uhhhh!"

"Me too."

Nakarai cums shortly after. He lies down next to her while they both pant.

"That's was some great sex! Thank you, Nakarai," she says.

"You're welcome and yeah it was. Let's do it again sometime. We could be friends with benefits. What do you think?"

"I like the sound of that. We should probably get to sleep now though. Goodnight, Nakarai." 

"Good idea. Goodnight, Rosemary," he says.

She clicks off the light and they both go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in supporting/enjoy reading my fanfictions? Please consider buying me a coffee! 
> 
> Kofi: kittencomissions


End file.
